


the light hits the water, a voice from the sea

by galactibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Trans Character, mermaid au, merprince!sougo, nb sougo and trans ryuu bc it's My city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: Prince Sougo attempts a plan to runaway, but life has other plans for him. However, maybe meeting this handsome stranger with ocean eyes was what fate had in plan for him?
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	the light hits the water, a voice from the sea

**Author's Note:**

> title is from lambia - siren song

Strong currents battered Sougo back and forth, he could hear Nagi’s chiding voice in his head telling him not to leave the palace during a storm, but this was his only chance. He was so _close_ , just a bit further and he’d be safe in the caves he found by accident weeks ago. Fate, however, had different plans for the merprince. With a loud crack of thunder, lightning painting the waves white, Sougo was flung into a rock and let the creeping darkness lull him to sleep.

* * *

“Prince Sougo, I urge you to reconsider this reckless plan. I know how much you hate it here, but it’s simply too dangerous! The weather muses are never wrong with their predictions, and you’ll simply never make it that far!” Nagi pleaded. 

Sougo shook his head and continued to pack, “I appreciate your concern Nagi, really I do, but if I don’t do this then I’ll leave for the academy and then I’ll never be able to leave. I’ll be fine, I’m a strong swimmer!”

Nagi sighed, and began to help rid Sougo of all his royal garments and jewels. “You and I both know that’s not true, just… be careful, okay? If something happened to you I don’t know what I’d do.”

Sougo smiled softly at his attendant, “Thank you, I will. I promise.”

* * *

Warm sunlight woke Sougo from his dream, or well, memory. It was warm, overbearingly so, he wanted nothing more than to be in the cool shade. Groaning he tried to lean up and see where he was, pain throbbed in his head and one look down at his tail was all he needed to know. He couldn’t swim, scales were missing and there were cuts and bruises all over both his tail and himself. 

With a sigh, he gingerly laid back down on the sand, trying his best to breathe in and out in an attempt to soothe the pain. He should’ve listened to Nagi, or at least not tried for the cave, then again had he stayed… He shivered at the thought. Sougo knew he had to move to safety soon, he didn’t know where he was, or how close he was to the human kingdom, but it was too much effort to do much of anything. 

He opened his eyes again, going for attempt two at figuring out where the hell he was. A quick glance told Sougo that he was washed up on the shore, there were trees in the distance and to his horror- the human kingdom. Sougo just needed to get back to the water, he’d be safer there than baking in the sun where anyone could see him. Pain shot through his whole body when he tried to move his tail, groaning he moved to Plan B; crawling. Slowly, he moved himself across the now scorching sand, every movement was painful, and he had to take a break every few steps. Gods, why did he have to be so _reckless_.

“Um, hello there! Are you okay?”

Sougo jumped, and collapsed in the sand at the sudden voice behind him. He tentatively looked up, and was left speechless as a tall, handsome man with eyes the color of the ocean held out his hand. Webbed hand gripped soft ones, and with little to no warning Sougo was off the ground and in strong arms. 

“Here, let me get you back in the water.”

Sougo could only nod, not trusting his voice, and despite the kind gesture, he was still wary of the man. He exhaled in relief when cool water washed over his body and wounds, opening his eyes, the man was still there watching him.

“Thank you, for helping me.” 

The man smiled brightly, “Of course! I never thought I’d see a real life merman in my life… If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?”

Sougo thought it over, telling someone your name was dangerous, but he figured he had nothing left to lose. “My name is Sougo, pleased to meet your acquaintance. And you are?”

Ryuu sat down in front of the merman, “I’m Ryuunosuke, or Ryuu for short! Will you be okay? It doesn’t look like you’re in any condition to swim.”

Sougo sighed and shook his head, “You don’t happen to know where the closest cave would be, would you? That’s where I tried to go last night but well...“

“Wait, you tried swimming in that storm? No wonder you’re injured… But the closest caves are really far from here, probably at least a day’s trip out by boat if the currents are nice.” 

Dropping his head on his arms, Sougo sighed, just his luck… he was stranded until his injuries, and in human territory no less. 

“But, I could take you back to my place and let you heal and rest up there! I can have my brothers stay with my parents until you’re better, up to you though of course. I wouldn’t want to push you to do anything you don’t want to do.” Ryuu offered, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck as he talked.

Sougo smiled at Ryuu, “Well, it’s not like I really have a choice, but I’ll take you up on that Ryuunosuke. Thank you.”

“Oh it’s no problem, do you mind waiting here for a bit while I run back to grab supplies and a disguise for you?”

Sougo shook his head and watched Ryuu smile and run off, he waded back deeper into the waves to keep somewhat out of sight. He doubted other humans were as nice as Ryuu was. Sougo had almost drifted off to sleep by the time Ryuu returned, the man had a sheepish smile on his face and an overstuffed bag across his chest. 

“Sorry for the wait, it’s really hard to distract my family. Anyways, do you mind getting up close enough so I can dress your wounds?”

With a nod, Sougo dragged himself back up to the shore and let Ryuu work on his tail and body. His warm hands strange, yet gentle and comforting. Ryuu worked carefully, avoiding any fins and being even gentler over broken scales. Soon enough, he put the supplies back in his back and brought out some pieces of cloth. He handed Sougo a shirt and a cloak, and while he busied himself on putting the clothes on, Ryuu focused on covering up his tail. 

The cloth didn’t really do a great job and fully covering the tail, but as long as nobody stared too long, Sougo looked like a regular human, at least that’s what Ryuu said anyways.

“I’m going to carry you back to my house, is that okay with you?” Ryuu asked, words laced with caution. 

Sougo nodded, his breath hitching when Ryuu scooped him up with little to no effort. “Are all humans this strong?” He asked. 

Ryuu chuckled, “No, I mean it’s not uncommon but I just do a lot of heavy lifting. Someone has to help out the villagers when nobody else will.”

“You’re a very kind man, Ryuunosuke. I’m sure the villagers appreciate it.” Sougo mumbled, laying his head on Ryuu’s chest as he walked, letting the warmth of the sun and Ryuu lulling him to sleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> missed ryuusou so i tried my hands at a mermaid fic! fun fact! i love mermaids. so much. anyways i miiight continue this if enough people want more? (shrugs) thank you for reading though! i hope you enjoy it ^^
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vegapella) !!


End file.
